Jealous of A New Nakama
by Pricat
Summary: A New princess moves into Far, Far Away but Snow isn't happy. She thinks that her friends would be taken from her but there's something about the new princess that is strange....
1. The New Princess In Town

Jealous of A New Namaka

_A/N I was inspired to write this while watching Enchanted and imagining Snow being jealous of a new princess being friends with the other princesses especially Fiona. I hope female Shrek fans like._

It was quiet in Far, Far Away as Fiona was visiting her mother and Artie. Snowdrop was in a bad mood as she came to the castle. She didn't want to tell anybody.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Doris asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay!" Snowdrop yelled angrily.

"Okay, Okay! Sorry." Cinderella said as they saw Fiona approach them.

Snowdrop seemed to smile a little because Fiona was there.

"What's with Snowdrop?" she asked the others.

"The new princess in town, Idina.

She won't tell us why she's mad at her." Doris whispered.

"Where does she live?" Fiona asked them.

"We don't know. She seemed pretty shy and quiet. Maybe you should talk to her." Cinderella told her.

"That's a great idea.

Let's do it!" Doris said.

But Snow wasn't happy.

Fiona wondered why. Idina was wandering through the streets of Far, Far Away looking for somewhere to call home. She had long brown hair, blue eyes, slender and wore a dark purple dress. She was very shy, quiet and had low self esteem and confidence.

She was afraid of approaching people in case they'd hurt her but robbers chased her into an alley way.

"W-What do you want? I haven't done anything to you." she said shaking. They cackled at that.

But suddenly they were knocked by something flying in their direction. It was a glass slipper.

"What happened?" she asked herself seeing Fiona and the other princesses help her up.

"You okay? We won't hurt you. We're princesses like you." Fiona said as they walked out of there.

Idina wondered why they'd helped her as they went to the castle. Lillian smiled wamly at her.

"You must be Princess Idina." she said.

"Y-Yeah I am. I... just moved here alone and I don't know anybody here." she said quietly.

"It's okay. These are my daughter Fiona's friends." she said as they sat around drinking tea.

Idina stared at Fiona a little nervously. "I've heard of you. You seem nice." she told her.

Snow growled at that.

"_I won't let you steal Fi-Fi from me or my friends!_" she thought angrily but somebody was watching.....


	2. Settling In

Jealous Of A New Nakama

"

So Idina do you have anywhere to live here?" Artie asked her.

"N-No, not really. I don't have anywhere to stay." she answered blushing. Fiona understood.

"_Idina must like him. I'm not surprised. Maybe she'll be right for him._

_Maybe...." _she thought seeing Artie thinking.

"You could live in the castle. There's plenty of room. I'd like some company here instead of my Aunt." he told her.

"Yes that would be wonderful!

Thank you!" Idina replied excitedly.

Artie laughed at that. There was something about her he liked.

Snow watched as Idina went upstairs with the other princesses and Artie.......

"_There's something about her I don't trust." _she thought going after them.......

But somebody else had entered Far, Far Away. It was a girl with long auburn hair, pale skin and wore along dress.

She was Idina's sister.

"Where is my pathetic and weak sister? She's not fit to have magic." she murmured angrily. She was a witch and hated being in Idina's shadow. Their parents liked Idina because she was kind hearted and didn't want to be a sorceroress like her sister and just be a princess.

She wanted to show them that she was powerful than Idina and take over the kingdom.

Idina smiled lying on her bed in her room in the castle that night. She was settling in well but brought something out of her bag. It was her diary.

She then began to write.....

_Dear Diary_

_This new kingdom is amazing. It's filled with many wonderful things but I'm a little nervous. I made some new princess friends but the black haired one, Snow, I think doesn't like me. Bur is it because of me or my secret, the reason I can't go back home?_

_Fiona and the others like me but she must know what it's like to have to keep a secret as hideous as mine. _

_I also met somebody I really like. His name is Artie. Yes the King of Far, Far Away but I can feel he sort of likes me but just... doesn't know it yet. I hope he does_.....

She finished writing after midnight and yawned. She then fell asleep.

Artie was very quiet that night in bed thinking......


	3. Getting Ready

Jealous Of An New Nakama

It was Christmas Eve in Far, Far Away and everybody was excited especially Fiona and the other princesses but Idina was depressed.

She was in her room looking in her mirror. Her eyes glowed with magic as her appearance changed into an ogre's. It made her self conscious.

She heard knocking on the door as magic transformed her into a princess again.

"H-Hello?" she said opening the door carefully.

Fiona was standing outside.

"We're going to the ball later.

You want to come?

Artie will be there." she said.

"Really, he'll be.... there?" Idina asked her.

She nodded in reply. "Yep he always attends the Christmas Eve ball.

I know you like him. Maybe we could help you get ready." she told her.

".... Okay I guess. It's.... just I've never been to a ball before." Idina admitted.

Fiona understood as Idina's long brown hair hung around messily.

"It's okay. I know how that feels. Maybe Artie will like you anyway no matter how you dance or look." she told her.

"_Maybe I can trust her..... with my secret. She was in the same boat as me." _she thought as she began to speak.

"Fiona I.... want to show you something but you can't tell the others, okay? They'd be afraid of me." Idina said as magic surrounded her.

Fiona gasped seeing Idina like an ogre.

"I knew this would happen. Let me explain, maybe it'll make things okay. My mother was an ogre but was lonely so she befriended a human who was a warlock.

They became so close, it turned to Love and they got married. But when I was born, I was ogre like my Mom.

My Dad..... wasn't happy.

So he cast a spell on me to make me look human. I know others hate me because I'm nothing but a hideous monster.

If Artie saw me right now, he'd hate me!" Idina said crying.

Fiona hugged her. "That's not true honey. He'd probably love you like this. Besides I know how it feels to keep a secret like this." she reassured her.

"Really? " Idina asked wiping away tears.

She nodded to her.

"Yes. When Shrek saw me transform into this, his mouth was open wide in awe. He thought I was cute. Maybe you should show Artie. He'd probably think the same.

You never know. Besides it's a masquerade ball so you'll be wearing a mask." she told her. Idina smiled returning to her ogre form and putting a huge black mask to hide her face, revealing only her eyes.

She wore a dark rose red dress.

"How do I look?" Idina asked softly.

"Beauitful. Artie will think so too." Fiona said putting roses in her brown hair which matched her dress.

"Thanks Fiona you've been a friend to me. I've never had one in my life." she told her.

"No problem Idina." she replied as they walked out of the room.....


End file.
